DeathMy older sister
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: What if Briar had and older sister from his former life who was a mercinary? when she needs help she runs to only for him to find out she's a...... R&R please. First Pierce fic, please read and tell me what you think (: briar/sandry romance (:
1. Hey you HELLO YOU Damn it BUGBOY

This is my First Pierce Fic. I Really love her books so I decided to try my hand at writing a fic for her books! Please go easy on me. This will be a Briar/Sandry story but there is non-in this chapter, because it all pretty much the introductions and a little history lesson!  
  
I normally write crossovers (Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon), and Dbz stories so please please go easy on me!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own anything! *_*  
  
One hot summer day, sweat dripped down four young mages backs as they sat on the wall of Winding Circle. One boy and three girls each different from the last. They conversed completely oblivious to the  
  
person who watched them from the background.  
  
" Cat dirt, it is so hot!" exclaimed on to her friends.  
  
" We know Sandry, we all know." Said a dark skinned girl with a staff in her hands, they continued talking as the figure creped closer still unnoticed. When it was finally about five feet away from the mages, it called out a name that was carried on the wind to the mages in front of her.  
  
" Roach" It called out at an almost dead silent tone. There was no movement proving that the others had heard the figure's cries.  
  
" Roach" it repeated only a few decibels louder, the one boy mage looked around then sighed. He turned to his friends and asked them if they had heard anything.  
  
"Guys, did you just hear some thing?" They all looked at him then shook their heads before continuing the conversation. The figure glared at them, angered at the fact that they had not heard it.  
  
Finally, the figure took a deep breath, and at the top of her voice shouted.  
  
" Bug boy" The figure stood, certain that the mages had heard it. The boy sitting on the wall tensed and looked at the others, his eyes pleading.  
  
" Tris, Sandry Daja, please tell me that you see nothing behind me, no one, please just do this for me." The girls looked around until they spotted the figure clocked in darkness. The girl with braids in her sun dyed hair, looked at briar and mind spoke to him.  
  
'Briar there is a person standing in the shadows I can't tell who it is' Briar looked over his shoulder, remembering the only person who called him " bug boy." His honorary older sister the Gang protector and a deadly mercenary, Death. Briar flipped his legs over the wall so he was facing the figure, now identified as Death.  
  
" Death, I know your there, come out were I can see you." He said his voice commanding, yet he understood that she did only what she wanted to do, not what others commanded. From the shadows came a tall, slender woman. Her body was muscular and developed. Her ears were covered with piercing of pure silver, from her ear lobe to place were her ear attached to her head. Both wrists decorated with silver, and stone bracelets, covering most of her forearm, and a ring adorned each finger. Her feet bare against the earth and ankles with the same decoration as her hands and wrists. Death wore black breeches the came to her knees and what looked like the top of a dress, which had been cut off and dyed black. Over her right shoulder was a black cloak. She took another step forward making no sound as she did so. Now she was fully in the light, they could see her full feature and the large silver sword the lay gracefully on her back.  
  
Her lips were full and a deep red color caused by the blood that was currently dripping down her lips, from her nose. Her eyes an alert green, that jumped out at you, intense and deep like the rest of her appearance. Short wild brown hair framed her face and seamed to curl and twist every which way, as if it had never been brushed. On her right shoulder was a bow the cow hide string pressing against it. On her thigh was strapped an empty quiver. He right arm was at her side, and her left arm held the bow in place. Briar looked her over before motioning her over.  
  
"Death what are you doing here? Didn't the others tell you that I was a traitor and that I was a mage now?" he asked as she walked toward them.  
  
" I need your help, you see there are two problems. I'll tell you the one I think is the most important first, You see I was sent to kill a mage named Nivera, he was killing peasants, so I was hired by the nobles to kill him. I got to his house only to find that; it was a trap set by the nobles. There were bodyguards everywhere, I used all over my arrows getting past them. Finally, I reached were he was hiding only to find more body guards. I used my sword but it was knocked out of my hand, I dealt with them, finally I found Nivera. I could not get close though; he had a magic shield up so I could not get near. Well, anyway, I killed him, but that is the second problem. The first is this." She moved her left hand and pulled off the cloak that covered her right shoulder. In her shoulder, was the broken shaft of an arrow, blood trailed down her arm and dripped on the ground. Everyone was so caught up in meeting this girl from briar's past, Death, that no one noticed the guards coming up behind them.  
  
" Hey what are you doing out here?" They asked looking at the kids. As they turned the Guards noticed the girl in the back ground. The looked her over before recognizing her.  
  
" Get away, she's dangerous, that is Death the thief –assassin" they got closer to the kids and pulled the from the wall and behind them. The pulled their weapons from the robes they wore, and aimed at Death.  
  
" Please just leave I don't want to hurt you." Death said her voice calm, and icy.  
  
" Stay away from here." Said on guard as he backed away.  
  
"Please just go!" Death's voice had taken a deadly tone Briar instantly recognized it as the tone she used when she was either angry or going to kill someone.  
  
" You leave." Said one guard trying to sound brave but his voice came out in a squeaky tone.  
  
" Leave us now." She said, finally in complete frustration she out her hands on her head, as electricity passed through each of them and they fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone looked as Death fell to the ground panting. Briar walked over and propped her up into a sitting position.  
  
" That," she said nodding toward the guards, " is the second problem." She said then fell unconscious in Briar's arms.  
  
**** The next day at the Discipline Cottage ****  
  
Lark sat over a bed in it was a woman, still unconscious from the loss of energy and blood. Her face was pale and covered in sweat from the heat of the day. In the corner sat Briar his eyes filled with worry, as he watched his older sister sleep. After what seamed like hours, Briar rose and waked out of the room. Large black bags visible under his eyes. Around the table sat his companions; Tris, Sandry and Daja. At one end of the table was his teacher the sharp tongued Rosethorn, on one side of her was Daja's teacher Frostpine, and on the other side was Tris's teacher Niko. Each looked at him as he sat down a placed his head not so gently on the table. Rosethron was the first to speak.  
  
" So Briar, Are you going to tell us how you know a mercenary, and in particular that mercenary?"  
  
Briar sighed and figured that no matter how long he put it off he would have to tell them who Death really was to him.  
  
" She's my older sister." He said in a nonchalantly tone. Seeing everyone's shocked and confused faces he decided to explain.  
  
" Let me explain ok…."  
  
*~*~*~ * Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
Roach walked down the hall of the gangs, "lair." He was new here and was going to be "made part of" the gang. He knew they were going to jump him and most likely, he would not survive. The gang was having so many problems with being caught that only the strong could join, and the strong were deemed such by surviving there entrance. To put it frankly we was scared, very scared. Five of the last seven to be "Made part of" the gang had died after being jumped. Finally he reached the door he was to enter, he hesitated before the guys that had escorted him, opened the door and shoved him in. He was now in a large room, pipes dripped gross brown looking water on to the stone floor, and rats scurried around waiting from there next meal. The others in the gang were waiting, and as he entered the room fully he could see them straighten up and walk toward him. His body grew stiff, as the circled him, and one-stepped forward to take the first punch. Roach recognized him as Rats the second scariest guy in the gang, second only to some guy he had never meet named Death. Rats pulled back his fist to punch, Roach closed his eyes and braced him self for the impact of Rats' fist hitting his body, But it never came. Roach opened his eyes and looked around Rats' arm was being held by a strong looking women with weapons decorating her person. From her sword to the small daggers strapped to her ankles, some thing in the air told Roach that you did not mess with her. She let Rats' arm and he stepped back. She circled around Roach, poking at him with the quarterstaff she held in her hands. Finally after making two full circles around him she spoke,  
  
" Name?" she asked her voice calm but it held a hidden sharpness to it. Ooser, the gang's brain other than death, stepped forward to answer the question.  
  
" Roa…." However, he was cut of by Death, who turned her deadly sharp voice and sword on him.  
  
" When I want you to answer I will ask, am I understood?" she said pressing her sword closer to his neck. Ooser nodded quickly sweat pouring down his face. Now she looked at roach as she placed her sword pace in its sheath.  
  
" Name?" she asked again looking him over.  
  
" Roa… Roach" He said stumbling over his words, maybe he didn't know it the first time he saw her but now he knew for certain that this was death, feared and revered by all over the gangs, even there enemies. Death laughed her voice filling the empty space of the room.  
  
" Why stutter, Bug boy?" She asked amusement shinning through her stunning green eyes.  
  
" Because…Your…. Your" He said once again stuttering over his words.  
  
" I am Death if that is what you mean." She said amusement now in her voice.  
  
" Wow" was all Roach could say as he looked at her. She laughed again, and took him by the shoulders. She started pulling him from the room when Rats spoke up.  
  
" Were are you taking him? He's not officially part of this gang" he said smugly as if he had cut off her right to do anything but watch as Roach was beaten into a bloody pulp. He opened his mouth to say another thing, a silver dagger was pressed against his throat and a sword tip was pressed against the base of his spin. She talked aloud, intending everyone to hear her message.  
  
" Never, I repeat never question me!" her voice was deadly sharp and icy. " You understand me. I will kill you with out hesitation or thought because I do not mind killing people who hurt others who can't or won't defend them selves." She dropped her sword but kept her dagger to his throat as she secured it on her back.  
  
She moved he knife down to his arm were she made a slash before walking away and taking Roach with her. When they reached her room, they talked and she declared that she would be his honorary older sister, to watch out for him until he learned the ropes. She protected him many times after that, from gang members, who were promptly killed, and others. She even took the wrap from him the first time he was caught nicking. Then she showed him the proper way to nick something. She taught him to fight and so much more. She taught him her code of honor and why she did what she did, killing people and such.  
  
*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
When Briar concluded his tale, he looked at the others who were just starring at them.  
  
" Death only kills people who abuse their magic, money, power, etc. or use it to hurt others. She especially hates mages who use there magic to hurt people who do not have any way to protect them selves. All of the other people she has killed have been killed for other reasons, but she refuses to kill people who have done nothing wrong. She still has some morals even though she is a killer." Briar said in a rush trying to defend his older sister. Before anyone could respond there was clapping from behind them. Briar's head whipped around to see Death standing in the doorway, looking at them. She walked forward and sat at the table next to Briar before pulling him into a hug.  
  
" Wow, bug boy you sure have grown, and look you have friends who don't nick things and beat each other up. What more could and honorary older sister hope for." She said batting her eyes as if to ward away tears.  
  
Everyone laughed at her antics before looking at briar to introduce them to her.  
  
" Death, these are my friends Sandrilene fa Toren, just call her Sandry," Sandry smiled and shook Death's hand. " Tris Chandler, call her Tris or you can call her Copper curls." Tris glared at him before smiling at death. " Daja…um, I forgot her last name but whatever call her Daja." Daja kicked briar under the table and smiled at her. "Their teachers and mine Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, and Niko." Each smiled when there turn came to be introduced. Death smiled at each before turning to Lark.  
  
" Thank you very much Miss. Lark, for tending to me." Lark smiled and responded.  
  
" Please just Lark and you very welcome." Death smiled and then turned back to Briar her face no longer Bright and joyous.  
  
" Roach…. I mean Briar," she corrected remembering what Lark had said before she came into the room, about how Roach was now called Briar. " I am thankful for your help, but I'm just as bad as the people I kill. I have Magic and I used it to hurt someone. I broke my-self proclaimed code of honor. I have no right to be your honorary older sister, or a mage." She said holding her head in her hands. Finally, Niko spoke for the first time since Death had entered the room.  
  
" Now I remember you, the Mage Council asked you to take care of a group of bandits that were killing peasants in the north. You did so and returned, we paid you, only to find out much to our delight that you road back up north and gave it to the families who had lost loved ones. You see you have a heart a deserve more then anything a good life, hopefully one as a mage." Niko said as he stood from the table.  
  
" I think it's time we tested you to see what your power is." Everyone nodded, even Death after much persuasion on Briar's part. They walked out side, Rosethron and Lark warded Niko and Death in a huge bubble of magic before the test began. After about an hour of tests and one re-warding caused by a strange power surge, they test concluded and Niko with out saying a word walking toward the hub at a rushed pace.  
  
Everyone looked at Death, who just shrugged and walked toward Discipline. Everyone fallowed thinking that Niko had a previous engagement so he could not stay. Everyone talked late into the night Mostly listening to death telling stories about Briar's past as the "street rat" Roach. At about Eleven o clock, everyone retired. Soon they were sleeping soundly and forgetting the incident with Niko. Except for one person who was lying awake in the attic were she was staying. After she was sure everyone was asleep, she pulled the covers off her and walked to were she kept were weapons. She strapped on her stuff and walked down stairs until she reached Briar's room. She entered slowly; when she was fully in, she closed the door and opened the window so she could leave with out opening the door again. She walked over to the bed and woke the occupant who was deep in sleep.  
  
" Death, What are you *yawn* doing here?" Briar asked rubbing his eyes. She smiled at her little brother's antics before giving him a big hug. When she released him, shock covered his face. She let a small smile grace her face before backing away from the bed. Briar still looked at her only when he spotted the open window, he understood, she was leaving.  
  
"Why?" He asked his voice unsteady, with sleepiness and emotion.  
  
" Because, little brother this is your life not mine." With that, she jumped out of the window. Briar rushed from his bed to the window, to see her land perfectly after her jump from his second story window, and run off into the woods. He put his hand on the window seal as tears came to his eyes, when he felt some thing underneath it. He removed his hand to see a small chain, and on it and even smaller Charm. It was a sword and on the back of it, were the words little brother. 


	2. The MINI sword of Protection

Here it goes. soooo sorry about the long delay between chapters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Briar couldn't help but feel sad as he watched death run away. It seemed below her, Death had always stood tall in the face of every problem. Now here he was left in the wake of the one Problem she couldn't handle. Briar clasped the chain around his neck and laid back down on his bed. He slipped into sleep. That night he dreamed he was running through the mucky lair of his gang, around him were the bodies of his friends in the gang. Death was no were to be found.  
  
* Morning*  
  
" Briar!!!!" Rosethorn's voice broke threw the deep black curtain of sleep. He sat up bolt straight in bed and looked around the room. Niko, Lark, Frostpine, and of course Rosethorn were all congregated around his bed.  
  
"Were is she Briar?" Asked Niko. His normally calm voice was nervous and rushed. Now that Briar looked at him, he could see the dark circles and bag that decorated Niko's face. Glancing around the room, Briar saw that the others all wore the same tense and nervous expression.  
  
" She left last night. Why?" Briar answered more honestly then he had intended.  
  
" Because she has.Extreme power. So much of it that it broke down Rosie and Lark's warding." Niko's voice was so tense that Briar was tempted to hit him with something to see if he would break. It was to serious right now for that, so he restrained himself.  
  
" She said that this world is mine not hers. Then she ran off into the woods. Listen, if she doesn't want you to find her, you won't." Briar hadn't spoken to them like this since he was 'rescued' by Niko. It was important that they realize whom they were dealing with.  
  
" We know, but we have to search for her she could be a grave danger to herself and anyone else who comes into contact with her." This time Frostpine spoke.  
  
" Do you have anything that she has given you recently?" Lark asked in her loving motherly tone.  
  
" Yes, I have this necklace she gave to me last night when she said goodbye, but it's the only material thing that she had ever given me." Looking down at the necklace, he gasped. Last night he hadn't gotten a good look at it, now that he had the sun to help him see he saw what it was. On the sword was written the word  
  
'Mort.' This was a token given to the few people Death saw fit to protect, but in giving this to Briar, she had made a promise to return. In her own time, which was probably to long for Niko and the others to wait.  
  
" She will return in her own time. By giving me this she is sworn to protect me." Briar unclasped the necklace and handed it to Niko. Briar though it was hilarious when he dropped it while cursing at it, the picked it but with his habit covering his hand. Everyone looked at him waiting for the reason as to his actions, still there was a long pause before he spoke.  
  
" This had very powerful magic in it. So much and so powerful that I can't have direct contact with it." His voice sounded almost amaze, slowly the necklace made its way to each of the teachers who, briar was tickled to see, all had to hold it like Niko. Briar grabbed it from Rosethorn with his bare hand, he felt no pain, and in fact, some of the stiffness from sleeping wrong slipped away from him. Niko watched him as if intending to ask a question, instead he left and motioned the other teachers to follow. Briar was about to role over and go back to sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Briar replied with slight anger, because he thought it was Niko come back to ask him another question.  
  
Much to Briar's delight and surprise Sandry stepped inside.  
  
* WRITE MORE WHEN I CAN*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. THe lonliness of the dark, and the warmt...

Hi.Um please don't kill me for not updating quickly. Here goes.something. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Briar still in shock from Sandry coming into his room, when his shock was started anew, Sandry had closed the door behind her. She walked into the room and looked around. His clothes from yesterday on the floor his shoes on two different sides of the room, his tree on its window shelf, then she nodded her head as approving of the state of the room. Finally, she took a seat his extra chair and crossed her legs. Today she wore a light cotton gown, which swished softly as she walked, and was a glowing and shifting blue color. It enchanted Briar as she sat there looking out the window. Her skin was tan and her hair was long, she was everything a guy could hope for. Sweat, Mannered, A mage, able to defend herself, honest, she had it all not to mention she was rich. Her being rich was just a bonus, I mean if they got married he could support her using his magic, or her could go back to being a thief.  
  
--WAIT A SECOND.. MARRIAGE??? We aren't even courting, and she sure as heck wouldn't want to marry a disrespectable no-class street rat like me-  
  
Briar was about to start having an argument with himself when Sandry spoke.  
  
" Tell me about yourself Briar." Her voice was as soothing and calm as a cold glass of water on a hot day.  
  
" What do you want to know?" he found himself asking, though he struggled to keep him voice as calm and collected as hers. She contemplated it for a second then answered.  
  
" You know, I think I know enough about you.but it means a lot to me that you were willing to tell me about yourself." She gave him one of those similes, one of the ones that lit him for head to toes. She getting up when he realized that he wanted to ask her a question.  
  
" What was it like in that room, all alone? It was have been pretty scary for you to be so scared of the dark." She dropped rather ungracefully back into the chair. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she swallowed it and gave him a carefully crafted smile. She knew that she had to do this, Briar had told them all about his past, so had Daja and Tris, Sandry was the only one who still kept hers a secret. She had told them the better parts but she always skipped over her days in her dark prison.  
  
" It was so terrifying, it was so dark. I thought that it would be a day at the most that I would be in there. So when, what I thought was the first day was over, I was very scared. I tried to keep my hopes alive by guessing what was happening, naming all the member of my family, and sewing to the light of my lantern," Now Sandry's voice grew soft and she looked into the past, she wasn't in Briar's room anymore instead she was in the dark storeroom of her nightmares (I think it was a storeroom, please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
" I grew weak because I didn't have much food or any sunlight. The flame started to die, I called it into some rope, and every time I wavered or ran out of thread, it started to die. I was so scared, so alone; I had no one, and nothing. That was the moment I began to fear the dark because I didn't want to be alone" She stopped speaking now, tears ran down her cheeks and on to her hands, which she brought up to shield her face. Briar was shocked that she was crying, she had seen scary things in their times together the only other time he had seen her cry was during the earthquake. He walked toward her, compelled by his love for her, and his need for her to be happy. His arms slipped silently around her shaking thin shoulders, and her slowly drew her to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wept, not small tears, but heart-wrenching sobs of fear, and loneliness. Briar pulled her closer, and moved her braids to one side of her head, then leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
  
" Your not alone, I'll be with you forever. Because I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. Please read and review. BY THE WAY: BRIAR AND SANDRY AND THE OTHERS ARE LIKE 15 OKAY I KNOW THE TIME LINE DON'T FIT CORRECTLY BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO 11 YEAR-OLDS CONFESSING UNDYING LOVE TO ONE ANOTHER. 


End file.
